robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Revelabor
Hello there, my name is HyperSonic26 I was once playing Natural Disaster Survival with a group of friends, when this user joined our game, his name was Revelabor, not sure if I spelt that right, but I couldn't really care considering how much harassment he's put us through. We wouldn't have thought much of this at all, if it weren't for the fact that he started talking to us. He seemed friendly enough, he had the red beautiful hair, a nike hood and some jean looking pants. Because he was friendly enough, we friended him, and he became a very good friend of ours, we would play games together a lot and generally he was a very cool guy. Then things started getting weird, he started being picky about the games we played, it was a bit annoying, but not anything to get creeped out about. He slowly started getting worse though, he eventually started verbally abusing us and threatening us, it was at this point that we unfriended him and blocked him. A few days later, he somehow got back onto our friends list and started apologizing. "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore, I am just following orders :(" "Orders, from who?" "The captain, he is forcing me to do things I don't want to!" "Okay, look, who the heck is the captain? "He won't allow me to say..." I tried convincing him to tell us, saying that we cannot help him if we don't know the problem. We got into another argument, and we blocked and unfriended him again. Then a few months later, a few of our friends on the group just suddenly went missing, and never came back on again, I don't know why, I like to think it's because they lost interest in Roblox. And on Revelabor's profile he no longer looked normal, he had a creepy bunny hat, an assassin shirt and some black pants. My remaining friends and I just thought he was going emo all of a sudden after the whole incident. So we just laughed it off. A week later however, he made a game, named, 'My friends,' and the description read, 'I'm sorry.' We decided to check it out, and in the game we saw a dead landscape with dead trees all around, and two pitch black dead bodies lying on the ground, they had the tags, 'Dragon' and 'Tree.' This was creepy because we didn't know who Dragon or Tree were. We felt that there was something more dark to our EX friend than meets the eye, we continued to look around the place but we found pretty much nothing. Since then we haven't really heard from him, he would come online occasionally after that. Other than that, nothing, I still don't know what happened to those friends who went missing, I've tried contacting them multiple times to no avail. His profile, if you wish to investigate, though, I don't really see a reason to. https://www.roblox.com/users/668920661/profile Category:Marked for Review